


20-97=...

by Izen16



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izen16/pseuds/Izen16
Summary: 高度敏感議題，無法接受者請不要點入。再三警告，慎入。每個人都有屬於自己的Political Correct。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	20-97=...

**Author's Note:**

> 高度敏感議題，無法接受者請不要點入。  
> 再三警告，慎入。  
> 每個人都有屬於自己的Political Correct。

「全數贊成，法案通過。」  
法槌落下，掌聲響起，為這跟隨劇本而演的結局，狂歡震天巨響，從遙遠的北方傳來，我當然聽不見，畢竟距離幾千公里。  
但電視台和收音機和網路，跨越了這道限制。

「時代革命！」  
人民舉起了旗幟，拿起大聲公，今天很熱，下了點雨，不過下不下雨，對街上的人來說，大概沒甚麼區別。  
水炮車和催淚瓦斯是家常便飯了，那可比酸雨難受上千百倍。  
今天如同往常那樣，從那件事發生之後，驚慌和恐懼，似乎也有點麻木了。  
不知不覺也過了三百八十八天，我在日曆上畫了個叉，看見日期時頓了一下。  
然後我戴上裝備，推開門，遊行的聲音好像變小了，也是，完全在預料之中，只希望今天港口不要再傳來不好的消息。

「相信我，他已經變了。」  
你曾經和我說過，你憤怒地吼著，然後轉過身，決定再也不和我見面。  
我曾經不信你，直到那一天，我信了，我在雨中哭得像個小孩，而你回來了。  
「我以為，只要不去掀開蓋子，一切都會好的。」  
我天真的相信，那紙合約至少能保我半世紀，顯然雜音終究是雜音，即便它很小聲，還是有人嫌它煩。  
你拍拍我的肩，擦拭我額上的血，但我知道，你能做的，也就這麼多。  
那道海峽說寬不寬，至少長過這座大橋。  
「為了你自己，別管我。」  
很快將你推開，我用盡全力，扯了一個難看的笑，然而我看見淚水突然從你的臉頰旁滑落。  
「說什麼傻話，你以為我們這種弱小的存在，能不在同一條船上？」

我很快的理解你了，或許我該更早理解，早個五年，那時他還沒那麼瘋狂，那時我們都還能呼吸，那時，有幾個孩子已經在我的窗邊呼喚我，拍打著玻璃。  
如果早一點，我，可能還有機會。  
然而世界上，唯一不存在的，就是「如果」。  
「你在做什麼，再這樣下去，你只會把自己全部賠進去！」  
他來了，帶著禮物，想說服我。  
「賠進去？是啊，這就是我想要的。」  
我戴上面具，準備繼續今日的戰鬥，而他目瞪口呆，然後，深深嘆了口氣，摸了摸我的頭便拂袖離去。  
如果還有機會見到你，我想和你說，他其實沒變，他還是我們以前認識的樣子，老大愛嘮叨，帶點孩子氣。  
永遠記住，「我們」代表的，不是某些人。

「生日快樂，以及...保重。」  
今天你給我發來訊息，你肯定花了好一番功夫才找到我，畢竟那些「證據」，已經全部被我刪除了。  
希望「刪除」是真的「刪除」。  
「兄弟爬山，各自努力。」  
回完訊息，我把你的名字拉進垃圾桶，從今天起，任何東西，都不能留下。  
每一天，都是最後一天。

「你有沒有想過...如果哪天，你發現你深愛的事物，其實，沒那麼愛你呢？」  
那天，世界還沒變的混亂，我們在沙灘上漫步，聽海浪拍打著岸上的石頭，海風捲來的氣息，很是自由，很是奔放，一邊是你，一邊是他。  
「這世界真就是一個巨大的謊言，可笑的是，我們還得在這謊言裡汲汲營營，抱著唯一的浮木，苟且偷生。」  
你無奈的搖頭，蹲下身，撿了顆漂亮的石子，然後毫不猶豫地往大海扔去。  
我沒說話，我只是學著你，也撿了顆石頭，想扔得比你更遠一些。  
「就，祝願彼此安好，或是，永遠記得彼此。」  
「那就比比看誰活得久囉。」

像我們這種個體，死亡，會是怎樣的感覺？  
是，失去了所有個性，消失在眾人的記憶裡，再也不會有人民自稱是「港仔」？  
是這個樣子嗎？

今天，究竟是我的五十歲生日，還是二十三歲生日呢？  
都不重要。  
我只知道，今天，我依然和我的人民站在一起。  
今天，不會是我的安眠之日。  
只要我還在發聲。

**Author's Note:**

> 有太多事情，感覺很遠，其實很近。  
> 我沒法改變，只能用自己的雙眼，用力記下每一個瞬間。  
> 可能我在隔岸觀火，看不清全貌，但我看的到燒得最亮的那群人。  
> 謹記6/9-7/1


End file.
